After Phantom Planet
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: Ever wondered what Danny, Sam did once they flew off into the sunset? Just a little story on what happened through the day that Danny Phantom saved the world. PHANTOM PLANET SPOILERS, SEASON 3 SPOILERS! Read and Review.


Danny picked Sam up in his arms and soared to the sky, over the whole of Amity Park.

"Cool statue," Sam said, eyeing the large statue of Danny, "personally I would have made it out of recycaled materials, but you know, that's just me."

"And that's the way I like it." Danny said, smiling at her as he flew off, but down below Tucker and Jazz were watching.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Jazz said, Tucker just stared blankly.

"Eh, i've seen better." Tucker said. "But it's about time they got together, now I get $5."

"What?" Jazz asked, bewildered.

"I've made a bet with your parents." Tucker said. "They bet that Danny and Sam would get together by the end of the day, but I bet they'd get together by the time we were in the control room."

"You gambled with my parents?" Jazz asked him.

"Not gambling, it's...earning money with an unfair strategy." Tucker explained.

"That's gambling." Jazz rose an eyebrow.

"Whatever." Tucker said, walking over to Danny and Jazz's parents. "Pay up, Mr. Fenton."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Then in fith grade, I kissed a girl on the lips."

"Danny, you kissed a girl?!"

"Sam, chill, I got punched for it."

Sam laughed. Danny smiled.

"You know, you're really cute when you laugh." Danny told her.

"Uh huh, yeah, that was way to corny." Sam told him.

"Whatever you call it." Danny smiled.

Sam and Danny were on the top of Fentonworks, looking out on Amity Park and looking up to the stars, spilling secrets about themselves to each other.

"Your turn, Sammy." Danny teased her, Sam pushed him off the roof.

"Please don't try calling me that." Sam told him.

"Okie Dokie, Sammy-kins." Danny continued.

"Fine, I won't tell you my secret now." Sam told him.

"Sam." Danny said.

"No."

"Saaaam!" He whined.

"No."

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!" Danny said, shaking her violently.

"Alright, alright, fine." Sam said, Danny stopped.

"So...what is it?" He asked in a sing song tune.

"When I was in 2nd grade..." Sam said, pausing. "When we met."

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"I had a crush on this really, really cute boy." Sam said.

"Really?" Danny asked, dissapointed. "Um...who was that?"

"Danny Fenton." Sam replied.

"My second guess was Ricky Marsh...until I remembered you knocked him off the monkey bars and gave him a wedgie." Danny told her.

"Ah – Danny, it was an _atomic _wedgie." Sam corrected.

"Either way, he was a really unlucky kid." Danny smiled.

Suddenly, a crash was heard and Skulker appeared on top of the roof.

"I've been waiting for this moment..." Skulker said.

"Skulker? I'm going ghost!" Danny exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"To give you this!" Skulker balled his hands into a fist and launched it for Danny's face, but once he reached his face, his hand opened and out came two mini teddy bears hugging each other.

"What?" Danny and Sam asked, confused.

"FINALLY! We've been waiting for you two to get together." Skulker exclaimed.

"We?" Danny asked.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" The whole of the ghost zone suddenly rose up to the roof where they could see Danny and Sam.

"We've been giving you clues this whole time, Dipstick." Ember told him. "You think putting you under a love spell was just a coincidence?"

"Yes, the ghost child has been so clueless for so long that we have almost given up on him." Technus said. "Because I, Technus..."

"That dream that I gave you about the goth girl was no coincidence either." Nocturn told him.

"You gave me that dream, you all helped us get together?" Danny asked him. "But...why?"

"Really, we figured if humans weren't giving you any help, ghosts should." Spectra told him.

"That's why we didn't kill you, we just fired bolts at you when you were in the tube car." Skulker told him, reffering to when Danny got his powers back in the ghost zone.

"Specter speeder." Danny said.

"Eh..." Skulker rolled his mechanical eyes.

"So does this mean you're gonna leave me alone now?" Danny asked the ghosts.

"Um...NO!" The ghosts exclaimed.

"But...why?" Sam asked.

"It's much more fun to mess around with the ghost boy than to be friends with him." The Lunch Lady said.

"We're going to kick your butt tomorrow." The ghost writer said.

"So, what are you all gonna do now?" Danny asked them.

"We're already here, so let's PARTY!" Frostbite exclaimed as Ember and her band played a song.

"Come on Sam, this may be the only time this could happen, let's dance!" Danny exclaimed.

"As long as it's not hypnotizing, ok." Sam stood up and danced.

"Guys, what's all the commotion?" Jazz asked them as she climbed up to the roof and looked at all the ghosts. "Oh my gos..."

"Come on Jazz, party!" Danny exclaimed.

"Um...ok." Jazz said, dancing up to them.

"Hey guys, once I saw all the ghosts headed up to your house, I figured i'd check it out." Tucker said, coming onto the roof. "This is really cool."

"Tell me about it, come on, Tuck!" Danny said, urging his friend.

"Got it!" Tucker danced for a while before going up and snatching Ember's microphone.

"Ember, you willl remember, Ember, one thing reeeeeemaaaaaaiiiiiinnnnnssss!" Tucker's voice boomed out of the microphone, the ghost immidiately stopped and ran towards Danny's ghost portal, screaming.

Danny, Sam, Jazz and Tucker just stood there.

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you?" Sam glared at Tucker.


End file.
